


The sound of companionship

by Splintered_Star



Series: octopath characters [8]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: Her companions gathered, H'aanit visits home before setting off on her quest properly.





	The sound of companionship

It is good to be home, in her forest and in her village. Bolderfall was so close that she could not resist a visit, and the smell of the forest eases her of an ache that she had almost stopped noticing.

Maybe it is an indulgence, to gather all of her varied companions here – but if it is, she finds it one she will swallow gladly, the cost well worth it.

All eight of them are crowded into one dining hall. Tressa and Alfyn trade stories of the things they’ve seen and the places they’ve visited, while Therion and Primrose discuss the best way to slip money off of someone and Olbric tolerates Cyrus’ enthusiastic lecture about plants with a smile.

And sitting next to her, far closer than she would sit when they first met – Ophilia, who says nothing but glows in a way that has nothing to do with holiness. H’aanit’s chest is warm in a way that cannot help but burst out as a smile.

“Welcome to my home,” She says, and means something else.

“I am honored by your welcome,” Ophilia replies, and H’aanit thinks she means something else by it, too.


End file.
